


between the motion and the act

by babydontlikeit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dick Pics, M/M, Porn With Plot, lapslock, this was supposed to be pwp but it's accidentally 1k+ of porn with 3k+ of plot around it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontlikeit/pseuds/babydontlikeit
Summary: "oh!" taeil exclaims when he finally realizes what he's looking at, dropping the phone onto the table like it had burned him. he looks at youngho, half in shock, half in confusion.there are a million things youngho could say as to why he has such lewd pictures of himself on his phone. anything that isn'ti run a porn blog and put pictures of myself on the internet for thousands of people to see and probably get off to.[or: taeil accidentally sees youngho's nudes.]





	between the motion and the act

**Author's Note:**

> lmao in a continuing series of "ao3 user babydontlikeit is the worst kind of self-insert writer" my coworker accidentally saw nudes on my phone! whoopsie fuckin' daisy!! it's fine because at a previous point in time she was pointing something out in her camera roll and i saw a pic of her ass so we're all a mess! it's fine! it gave me inspiration for a fic so here we are!
> 
> title is from the hollow men by t.s. eliot!

youngho and taeil meet twice a week to study together. the two work well together; youngho is laid back enough to keep taeil from overworking himself, and taeil is able to keep youngho from straying too far off task. plus, youngho helps taeil with his chemistry homework and taeil helps him with his literature work. they make a good pair.

youngho arrives precisely five minutes late with two iced americanos in hand, quietly working his way through the library to the back corner they always worked in. taeil jumps slightly when youngho plops a coffee cup in front of him, having not heard the younger boy approaching.

"you sure are precise for someone who is always late," taeil remarks when he checks the time on his phone. he glances over at youngho and groans. "you've got to be kidding me."

youngho laughs as the realization dawns on him. he and taeil are matching perfectly, wearing identical school sweatshirts and similar torn black jeans.

"well one of us is going to have to change," youngho grins widely.

taeil laughs and shakes his head. "it's like a couple's outfit," he remarks. "we need to take a picture of this."

taeil taps his phone to open the camera, only to watch the screen blink out as the battery dies. youngho pulls his phone out instead, moving so he's pressed close to taeil, their cheeks pressing together, as he snaps a few selfies, making sure their entire outfits are in frame.

"lemme see," taeil says, making grabby hands at youngho's phone. despite being the older and more mature of the two, he certainly is the cuter one. youngho wordlessly hands his phone over and leans in to look at the pictures with him.

taeil closely inspects each image, trying to deem which is the best for social media. he swipes back and forth between the pictures slowly.

suddenly, taeil swipes one image too far and before youngho can say anything to stop him, there it is; sprawled across his large phone screen (damn his iphone 6plus) is the last of the nudes he had taken last night. it's unmistakably youngho; the bottom half of his face is on display, lower lip trapped between his teeth in what he thinks to be a rather sexy pose. unfortunately, the rest of the screen is taken up by his naked torso, splattered in his come. at the bottom is his cock, hard and red with beads of come dripping down along it.

in youngho's unbiased opinion, it's arguably one of the best picture he has ever taken. that doesn't mean taeil is supposed to be looking at it, though.

"oh!" taeil exclaims when he finally realizes what he's looking at, dropping the phone onto the table like it had burned him. he looks at youngho, half in shock, half in confusion.

there are a million things youngho could say as to why he has such lewd pictures of himself on his phone. anything that isn't _i run a porn blog and put pictures of myself on the internet for thousands of people to see and probably get off to_. literally anything. maybe he could claim he's taking an art class and wanted to try risque figure drawing. perhaps he could lie about some medical issue his dick was having that he needed photographic evidence of.  he could even chalk it up to narcissism and claim he got off to pictures of himself getting off. almost anything would work.

"i was sending them to ten," is what comes out of youngho's mouth instead. taeil's eyes widen in a way that would be comical if youngho wasn't in the middle of mentally beating himself up. why the fuck did he say that, taeil is going to think him and ten are dating again. "not like that though, it's nothing serious."

youngho is ready to tear his tongue out. not only has he declared he was sending nudes to his ex, he's made it seem like he's casually sexting with an ex.

"what i mean is-"

taeil shushes him. "you don't need to explain your sex life to me, please," he says; the bright red color of taeil's cheeks indicates that he's saying that on both of their behalves. his voice cracks as he continues. "we should start our work."

they work in almost complete silence for the next hour, but the bright flush of taeil's cheeks never seems to fade.

 

-

 

taeil can barely make eye contact with him at their next study session.

youngho is, as usual, five minutes late, two coffees in hand. taeil briefly greets him before he immediately drops his eyes back to the textbook in front of him. his cheeks start to turn pink immediately.

youngho sits down across from him, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. things are never this silent between the two of them, not even when they're actually doing work.

"oh, i never sent you the pictures," youngho remarks, trying to find a way to break the uncomfortable silence.

"i don't need to see it again!" taeil squawks, voice a little too loud for a library. a group two tables over shoots him a glare.

"the ones of our couple outfit?" youngho explains, a little confused. "i thought you wanted to post them."

"oh… oh! those, right," taeil stutters out, laughing nervously. "yeah, just send me whichever you think look best."

youngho stares at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, but taeil has lowered his head, staring the notes in front of him with determination.

besides the one brief chemistry question taeil has to ask, the rest of their study session is silent. taeil packs up quickly and leaves without a word, leaving behind a thoroughly confused youngho.

 

-

 

"what does it mean if someone accidentally saw my nudes and now they won't talk to me?" youngho asks, staring pensively at the ceiling above yuta's bed.

yuta snorts from where he's sitting at his desk. "it means stop sending unsolicited nudes, dumbass," he remarks, continuing to type on his laptop.

"i didn't even send them!" youngho whines loudly. "he accidentally saw them on my phone."

that catches yuta's attention, as he sit up higher at his desk. "who saw them?" he asks excitedly; his eyes are practically burning a hole in the side of youngho's head.

"taeil," youngho groans, rolling over and burying his face in yuta's pillow. he's met with the sound of yuta's loud cackling.

"of all the people you could show your porn blog material to!" yuta shrieks, still laughing maniacally.

"yuta, this isn't funny!" youngho whines, lifting his face from the pillow. he watches his friend wipe tears from his eyes, laughter slowly dying down. "he won't even make eye contact with me now!"

"maybe he's got the hots for you," yuta snickers. "maybe he saw your big dick and now he can't stop thinking about it."

youngho throws the pillow at yuta, hitting him square in the face.

"i'm serious, man!" yuta squawks, rubbing at his nose in pain.

"i've been trying to flirt with moon taeil for practically three years," youngho complains. "i don't think him accidentally seeing my dick is going to change the fact that he isn't into me."

"oh come on, youngho. you're hot! i've seen your porn blog! if i wasn't with sicheng, i'd probably try to suck your dick!" yuta exclaims; youngho can only gag in response. "my point is if he wasn't into you, he wouldn't be so awkward about it. you should send him another picture and see how he reacts."

"that's a horrible idea," youngho declares rolling onto his back again. "go back to your stupid calculus homework, i need to stare at the ceiling and contemplate death some more."

 

-

 

unfortunately, yuta bringing up the idea that taeil could like him means that youngho can think about nothing else when him and taeil meet up the following week.

as usual, youngho is exactly five minutes late, coffees in hands. taeil greets him and seems slightly less awkward than he did the week prior, but he still blushes when he meets youngho's eye, quickly looking away.

they work silently for a while before taeil has to ask a question, unsure of which equations he needs to use.

youngho quickly scoots his chair closer so that he can read the questions in taeil's book. as soon as he leans over, face right next to taeil's, he can feel heat start to radiate off the older boy; when he sneaks a glance over at him, he can see taeil's cheeks are quickly turning pink. it's as if he's flustered being so close to youngho.

yuta's words knock around loudly in youngho's head. he doesn't want to think about taeil thinking about his dick. he doesn't want to be this close to taeil- _the_ moon taeil that he has more or less spent the last three years with a crush on- thinking about dicks. thinking about taeil thinking about his dick is going to make youngho think about taeil's dick and if he starts thinking about that-

"um, youngho?" taeil squeaks nervously. youngho blinks and realizes he has moved even closer, practically looming over taeil. he isn't even reading the question anymore. "it's okay if you don't know the answer."

"oh!" youngho jumps back, feeling heat rise to his own face. taeil is practically the shade of a tomato; youngho imagines he doesn't look much better. he quickly explains the equations to taeil before shoving his chair as far away as possible, pretending to resume working. the two go back to sitting in silence, youngho desperately trying to think about anything but moon taeil and his dick.

he's going to kill yuta.

 

-

 

youngho doesn't kill yuta. instead, he continues to consider yuta's terrible, _terrible_ advice. he shouldn't follow through with it; it's going from _accidental nudes_ to _totally unsolicited nudes._ it's a horrible plan and could potentially ruin his friendship with taeil forever.

but youngho has had a little too much to drink; he's hopeful and not getting laid in a while has him feeling a little desperate. the thought that taeil might like him back after all this time of unrequited feelings is too much for him to handle.

so he follows yuta's advice.

youngho sends taeil the pictures they had taken the week prior in their matching outfits. then he scrolls through the folder of his porn pictures and picks the best one. it's similar to the one taeil had seen; the lower half of his face is on display, though now with two fingers shoved in his mouth, a bit of spit dribbling down his chin. his body is more reclined in this picture, abs flexed and visible as come streaks over his stomach and chest. his other hand is slightly blurred as it moves up and down on his cock, red and still hard. the picture had been a big hit on his blog and he figures if anything will get taeil's attention, this is it.

youngho click the picture and sends it before he can think twice. he promptly locks his phone and downs the rest of his drink. yuta better be right about this.

 

-

 

youngho wakes up with a rather bad headache and a string of unread messages on his phone. two are from a classmate asking about an assignment that's due, but the rest are all from taeil. youngho's stomach immediately knots.

**taeilie**

_youngho_

_what is this?_

_i'm serious, why did you send me that picture?_

_youngho?_

_i think we need to talk_

_in person_

youngho feels an overwhelming amount of shame wash over him; why did he think yuta would ever give good advice? he truly can't believe he sent his porn blog material to taeil.

**youngho**

_i'm so so sorry_

_i was drunk_

_please pretend it didn't happen_

it takes less than a minute before his phone pings with taeil's response.

**taeilie**

_we still need to talk about this_

_in person, please_

it's a death sentence and youngho knows it. taeil requests that the two meet up at the coffeeshop youngho always goes to; he probably wants to go somewhere public so that he can end their friendship and then promptly leave. youngho wants to stay locked away in his apartment all day wallowing in self-pity, but the least he can do is apologize to taeil in person.

 

-

 

taeil looks unbelievably soft when youngho arrives and it kind of makes him want to die. he's bundled up in a soft yellow sweater, round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. youngho is ready to tuck tail and run when taeil spots him. youngho awkwardly makes his way over to the table and sees that taeil has an extra coffee waiting for him.

they greet one another before falling silent, both fidgeting silently in their seats.

"so, about last night," youngho starts, staring down into his cup.

"listen, if there's something going on between you and ten again, i don't want to get in the way of things," taeil says; his voice is surprisingly solid considering how youngho can see the way his hands are trembling on his mug. "or if this is you trying to start some sort of casual hookup or whatever, you know i'm not into that."

"wait, what are you-"

"you're really hot and all, but i'm not looking for anything without commitment. and i definitely don't want to be something on the side," taeil continues. youngho is ready to combust; taeil just called him hot. "if that's all you want out of me, then maybe we shouldn't-"

"i run a porn blog," youngho blurts out. taeil's eyes widen in confusion at the sudden confession. "that's why i have those nudes on my phone. i don't know why i told you i was sending them to ten. i post them on the internet. which might actually be worse than sending them to ten. but you just told me i'm hot and i really don't know how to process that because i've had a crush on you for years and i don't know why i thought sending you a dick pic would help the situation at all but-"

"okay, slow down for a second," taeil finally interrupts him, reaching across the table to place a comforting hand on youngho's forearm. he waits until youngho finally starts to breathe evenly before he continues. "this conversation is going very differently than i thought it was going to and i think we should move somewhere more private."

youngho's brain completely shuts down. before his brain can ever process it all, he finds words spewing from his mouth. "yeah. let's go back to my apartment."

 

-

 

youngho wishes he had the forethought to clean his apartment before bringing taeil here. to be fair, he thought he was going out to get his heart broken, so coming home to a mess seemed fitting. but instead he's here, picking up empty bottles and kicking dirty socks under the sofa in the hopes that taeil doesn't change his mind.

"so i just… i want to clear some things up," taeil says, settling himself on youngho's couch. "there's nothing going on between you and ten?"

youngho snorts as he finally sits down next to taeil, making sure to leave ample room between them. "not since we broke up, nope."

"and you sent me a dick pic to try and… i don't know, flirt with me or something?" taeil continues, mouth twitching as he tries desperately not to laugh.

"it was yuta's idea and i was stupid for doing it," youngho admits, trying not to notice how taeil is inching closer to him.

"and you've had a crush on me for how long?"

at this point, youngho buries his face in his hands, trying to hide how hot his face has grown. "three years," he mumbles into his palms. he feels the sofa shift as taeil moves even closer and suddenly he feels hands grabbing at his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. taeil's face is startlingly close.

"would it be okay if i kiss you?"

youngho shuts down completely. he isn't aware when he nods, but he must nod, because taeil leans in and gently presses their lips together. taeil's lips are soft and warm against youngho's own chapped lips. the kiss is sweet and gentle, lips moving together slowly and gently. youngho is pretty sure he has died and gone to heaven. taeil's hand finds its way to his cheek, thumb moving softly along the skin.

they do finally part, youngho feeling too dumbstruck to even form words. his lips are warm and tingly, the faintest hint of taeil's fruity chapstick still lingering on his lips.

"that isn't what i expected to happen," youngho says dumbly, unable to meet taeil's eye. his statement makes the older boy laugh.

"i'm sorry for being weird around you," taeil admits, biting at his lower lip. "when i saw that picture of you… god, it was so hot. but then you mentioned ten and i've spent the last two weeks feeling guilty every time i thought about your dick."

"oh, well, i'm sorry for… wait," youngho stops short as taeil's words catch up to him. "have you been thinking about my dick a lot?"

now it's taeil's turn to flush and look away. "i already told you you're really hot, youngho," he mumbles, looking everywhere but youngho. "of course i thought about you."

youngho's chest puffs up with a strange sense of pride. he can't believe yuta, of all people, was right. moon taeil has been thinking about his dick. though once again, thinking about taeil thinking about dick is bound to lead youngho into a dangerous spiral of thought.

"can i kiss you again?" he asks; taeil simply responds by leaning forward and pressing their mouths together.

this kiss lasts a bit longer than the last one, though it is still mainly just a mild peck. when taeil goes to pull away, youngho slips a hand up into his hair, pulling them back together again. it's enough to spur taeil on, who kisses with surprising vigor. youngho doesn't even register that taeil has moved until he feels pressure on both sides of his hips, taeil delicately straddling his waist, mainly supporting himself on his knees.

youngho is the first to nip at taeil's lower lip, biting it softly. when taeil moans against his mouth, youngho is certain this has to be a wet dream. there is no way any real human being can make a sound that hot. but taeil is quick to bite youngho's lip back, pulling it back ever so slightly. maybe this isn't a dream afterall.

slowly, taeil sinks down, supporting himself less and less on his knees until he is properly sitting in youngho's lap. he would feel embarrassed about his half hard dick pressing against taeil's ass, but it's hard for him to focus on anything that isn't taeil's lips. youngho's hands quickly find his way to taeil's hips, soft and warm even through the layers of his clothing, while taeil's hands wind their way into youngho's long hair. 

the kissing becomes more frantic after that, mouths moving more roughly. taeil grips tightly at youngho's hair, pulling on it ever so slightly; the sudden harsh pain makes youngho moan loudly again taeil's mouth. the two finally pull away, taeil's eyes lidded and pupils absolutely blown out. his lips are red and swollen, slick with their combined spit. youngho imagines he doesn't look much better than taeil right now.

"you're really, really hot," taeil pants out, resting his forehead against youngho's. all they do is breathe for a moment before taeil finally pulls back slightly, looking youngho dead in the eye. "could i… could i blow you?"

youngho chokes on air, throwing himself into a coughing fit. "can you what?" he splutters out, staring at taeil in shock.

his surprise makes taeil seem a bit more bashful. "first i saw that picture on your phone and then you sent me that other picture… it was just a thought that i had."

youngho is still reeling in shock, but he quickly nods his head, leaning up to kiss taeil again. "holy shit, i would love for you to blow me."

taeil giggles slightly against his mouth before he moves down to kiss youngho's neck, mouthing wetly at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. youngho's fingers slip underneath the back of taeil's shirt, tracing small circles into the skin until he can't bear it anymore, yanking up on the fabric and pulling it over taeil's head. his chest is smooth and tanned; he doesn't quite have the same amount of ab muscle as youngho does, but his stomach is still firm. taeil is quick to repay the favor, yanking youngho's own t-shirt up and off of him. immediately, he leans in to kiss at the newly exposed skin, slowly mouthing along his naked torso.

slowly, taeil slides out of youngho's lap and sinks down to the floor in front of him, positioning himself comfortably between youngho's thighs. he trails kisses down youngho's stomach, kissing just above his waistband before he reaches shaking hands up to nervously touch at the button on youngho's jeans. as if asking permission, he stares up at youngho with wide eyes. all youngho can do is nod, swallowing thickly.

everything seems to move in slow motion, taeil's fingers gently unbuttoning his jeans before moving onto the zipper. youngho swears he can hear every single click of the teeth as taeil slowly unzips his jeans. taeil takes a deep breath to steady himself before his fingers curl into the waistband of youngho's jeans and tug down lightly. youngho needs to lift his hips for taeil to fully pull his pants down. 

all taeil does for a moment is stare at the tent bulging at the front of youngho's boxers before leaning down, mouthing along his dick through the fabric. youngho can't stop himself as his hips buck forward, seeking more friction. 

taeil places a surprisingly firm hand on youngho's hip, stilling any movement as he mouths at the outline again. youngho can't help but squirm as his boxers grow increasingly damp from taeil's mouth and hot breath. 

finally, taeil dips his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slides them down, his cock immediately springing free and bobbing against his stomach. taeil's eyes light up at the sight and youngho swears he could come from that visual alone. 

for a moment, all taeil does is wrap his hand around youngho's cock, stroking up and down slowly; his eyes are glazed, staring in awe at the beads of precome forming at the tip. then, he leans in and takes the entire head into his mouth, tongue lapping at the precome there. 

youngho lets out a choked sound but this time he keeps his hips still, not wanting to hurt taeil. the older boy works slowly, taking his time as he bobs up and down. with each dip down, he inches further and further down on youngho's cocking, taking it farther and farther into his mouth. all that can be heard is the obscene slurping sounds of skin sliding against skin. 

without warning, taeil dips even lower, deepthroating all of youngho at once. there's no stopping youngho's hips from thrusting into the wet heat this time, though he's instantly struck with guilt as taeil gags loudly and scrambles back. 

he's out of breath, lips swollen and red, sweat beading along his face and clinging to his bangs. "let me get used to this for a minute, you're really big," taeil pants out; his voice is rough and low. "i'll let you know when you can fuck my mouth."

youngho isn't sure if it's taeil's words or the way he immediately takes youngho's cock back into his mouth that makes him moan, but the sound that tumbles out of his mouth is loud and unabashed. everything is perfect, from taeil's warm hands holding his hips in place to the wet suction of his mouth, sucking around his dick. 

taeil quickly goes back to his slow and steady pace, working his way up and down youngho's dick. it takes a moment before he can deepthroat again, this time holding youngho's hips firmly down to prevent him from moving. his throat moves around the head of youngho's cock and the younger can only moan, hands grabbing helplessly at the fabric of the couch underneath him. everything taeil does feels so good and he can feel tension coiling hot and low in his stomach.

taeil grabs youngho's wrist, dragging his hand up to taeil's hair. he looks up at him through his lashes, mouth still wrapped around his dick, and gives him a look and pure lust. it's all the convincing youngho needs to tangle his hand into taeil's hair, holding his head in place as he bucks his hips up. taeil gags slightly but the look he gives youngho tells him to keep going. so he does.

his pace is erratic from the start, so worked up already from everything taeil has done. taeil only encourages him, moaning shamelessly around his cock, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth. with every moan that vibrates around his dick, youngho's grip tighens on taeil's hair, thrusting deeper and deeper into his throat.

"i'm gonna come," youngho warns, loosening his grip. he expects taeil to pull away and jack him off, but taeil moans and keeps going, sucking hard and swallowing hard around youngho. with just a few more shallow thrusts and the sensation of taeil moaning around him, youngho comes with a loud cry. "taeilie, fuck."

taeil only pulls back enough so that the tip of youngho's cock rests between his open lips, come spurting thickly into his waiting mouth. his hand milks youngho through his orgasm, not stopping until youngho whines loudly, squirming uncomfortably as overstimulation sets in. he watches in awe as taeil swallows down every drop of his come, licking up whatever leaked from the corners of his lips. the moan taeil lets out at the taste of it all is enough to light a fire deep in the pit of youngho's stomach, despite his exhaustion.

when youngho finally recovers from it all, still panting heavily, he runs a hand gently through taeil's damp hair. "lemme… let me take care of you," youngho manages to say, running his hand along taeil's cheek and brushing him thumb against taeil's swollen lower lip.

the older boy grows bashful, cheeks flushing more than they already were. "you don't need to do that," he says, ducking his head as he pulls away from youngho's touch.

"no really, i want to," youngho offers, pulling taeil up and into his lap again. it's only then that he sees it; the front of taeil's pants have a darkening wet spot on the front of his jeans. "oh my god, did you get off on that?"

taeil buries his bright red face in his hands. "please don't make fun of me for this."

youngho grabs him by the hair and pulls him into a kiss, savoring the way he can taste his own lingering spunk in taeil's mouth. "that's too hot for me to ever make fun of," he admits before kissing him again.

they kiss slowly and gently for a few moments until youngho finally rearranges them so they're both lying on his couch, taeil warm and solid where he's wrapped up in youngho's arms. the two trade small pecks back and forth, youngho letting himself be lulled into post-orgasm exhaustion as he basks in the warmth taeil is radiating. 

he's content to fall asleep here, with taeil curled up in his arms. they can figure out what this all means for them some other time. all that matters to youngho is that for now, he's happy, with sleep slowly creeping in on him. nothing could possibly ruin this moment for him. 

"so, you know you're going to have to show me your porn blog, right?"

youngho pushes taeil off the couch immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> at this rate it seems like i'm gonna write porn for every johnny ship possible but johnil is good we need more johnil in the world though sorry if taeil seems a little ooc
> 
> follow me on twitter [@cherrybombmp4](https://twitter.com/cherrybombmp4)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrybombmp4)


End file.
